


What Did You Put in This Eggnog?

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Biting, Blood, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drink Spiking, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: Hannibal spikes your drink with a strong aphrodisiac - you’ll need some relief...
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Kudos: 153





	What Did You Put in This Eggnog?

It is a cold night. You and Hannibal have finished dinner at his home and have decided to have some after dinner drinks. Despite the weather, you wear a short, dark red dress and black heels. He wears one of his usual dashing and expensive suits. 

Hannibal sets down a tray on the coffee table in front of you. On it are two glasses of eggnog with grated nutmeg dusted on top and cinnamon sticks for garnish. Gourmet and elegant as always. A fire blazes in the fireplace, gently warming the room. He sits down next to you and you both pick up a glass. 

“Cheers,” he says. You clink glasses and take a sip of the drink. You have never had a better eggnog in your life. 

“Amazing,” you sigh, taking another gulp. “You always spoil me.”

“I can’t help it,” he shrugged, leaning over and giving you a soft kiss. “How do you like the bourbon?”

“It’s nice,” you remark, unable to get enough of the nog. “It’s really smooth and it’s exactly the right amount.” 

Hannibal smiles and you both keep downing the drink. He puts his arm around you and gently caresses your shoulder with his thumb. You drain the glass and place it back on the tray. You sit back, placing your hand on top of his hand, enjoying the aftertaste of the eggnog. You look over at Hannibal and watch him for a moment. He is so handsome and distinguished, you cannot believe how lucky you are. He might have a few unusual proclivities but you are no angel yourself; who are you to judge? 

Your gaze lingers on his lips as he drinks, then moves to his hand cradling the glass. He is so powerful yet restrained and somehow gentle. You think about how his hands would feel moving over your body. 

“Are you all right?” Hannibal asks, breaking you out of your trance. You realize that your face is flushed and your heart rate has increased. 

“Um, yeah,” you reply, clearing your throat. Hannibal looks at you with his ever-intense gaze, the corners of his mouth curling into a subtle smile. 

“I’ll tidy up these glasses,” he says, standing up and retrieving the tray. As he takes the tray to the kitchen you start to realize that you are still unduly aroused and the feeling is not going away. Your skin feels warm and tingly and you cannot shake the strong feeling of desire swelling in your lady parts. You pause for a moment. He is very attractive, indeed, but this sudden onset of intense arousal seems a bit odd. What if that was not just an eggnog? He simply must have put something else in it. 

“Hannibal!” you scold, hopping up from your seat. He sets the tray down by the sink and turns around curiously. “Was there something besides bourbon in that?”

“It’s a rather complex recipe,” he reasons, the subtle, mischievous smile returning to his face as you rush into the kitchen to follow him. 

“What did you put in this eggnog?” you demand, pointing at the empty glasses. 

He smiles and lets out a quiet, amused exhalation. “I’m afraid you’ve caught me,” he confesses as he takes your hands. “I simply couldn’t help but run a bit of an experiment.”

“Without asking me?!” you question, irritated. “What did you do?”

“Well, I added a rather strong aphrodisiac,” he explained. “I suppose it’s having an effect?”

“No shit!” you retort. “It’s rude to do that without my permission!”

He pulls you close to him, an amused look on his face. “I’m sorry, my darling. Forgive me?” he asks, looking deep into your eyes. 

You let out a sharp sigh. “Fine. You’d better take good care of me, then.” 

Hannibal smiles and lifts you up onto the kitchen island. “I promise,” he assures with a smile. You wrap your arms around his neck and he kisses you. The kiss builds in intensity and you savor the feeling of his tongue tangling with yours. He trails kisses down to your neck and pushes his hips against you, your legs straddling him. 

“What is it you want me to do exactly?” he inquires, speaking into your neck.

“Surprise me,” you answer breathlessly. 

“How about I eat you?” he purrs, tilting your head back, still kissing your neck. You run your fingers through his hair as he drags his teeth along your jugular vein. You gasp lightly and let out a small moan. 

“At this point, I’m desperate enough that I’d be ok with either way you mean that.”

He smiles, gently pushing you onto your back. He then grabs onto your ankles and positions them up onto his shoulders. He runs his hand along your black high heel and up the outside of your leg, slipping his hand up under your dress. He pushes your dress up and slides his hand between your legs, lightly tracing your crease overtop your soaked-through panties with his fingertips. You moan quietly as you feel your whole body heat up. He hungrily watches your responses to his touch. 

“You’re so wet, love,” he says, licking his lips. 

Hannibal lifts up your legs and pulls your panties off, leaving your heels on. He leans down and starts slowly licking your clit. You raise your arms above your head and grab onto the edge of the counter. Mewling, you arch your back and start to grind into him. Hot pleasure begins to spread from your core, throughout your body as his tongue moves slower and then faster. He proceeds to suck on your clit, harder then softer. You tighten your grip on the edge of the counter, breaking a nail from the pressure, but you barely even notice. As he alternates between licking and sucking, the pleasure becomes deeply intoxicating.

He pulls back and then leans in to kiss you. The kiss is passionate, wet with saliva as well as your own juices. After a moment, he moves down to kiss your breasts and suck on your nipples. He reaches up and after caressing your throat, begins to lightly choke you, muffling your moans. His other hand moves down and he slides two fingers inside you, circling your clit with his thumb. Your loins are aching almost unbearably. He thrusts his fingers deep inside you at a gradually faster pace. Your cries becomes louder and your breathing hastens.

“Hannibal!” you gasp, approaching climax. Hannibal releases his grip your throat to cradle the back of your head and slips his fingers out of you. He pulls you close to him. 

“Open your mouth,” he instructs and you obey. He inserts his fingers into your mouth and slowly runs them down your tongue. “Good girl,” he smiles as you gaze up into his hungry eyes. He puts your legs down off his shoulders. 

“Hannibal, you promised...” you pout.

“Patience, my darling,” he says, wrapping his arms around you. 

He pulls you off of the counter and turns you around. He unzips your dress and pulls it off over your head. He then bends you over the counter, lifting you a bit to line up with his hips, which he presses against you. The marble counter is a shock of cold against your hot skin, your breasts pressed firmly against it. You can feel the roughness of his suit as well as the hardness of his erection against the softness of your backside. 

Hannibal runs his hands down your back to your hips, which he holds onto with one hand. With the other, he lightly caresses your ass. Goosebumps raise on your skin and you whimper with pleasure. He pulls his hand back and lands a firm slap. You yelp and feel yourself getting wetter. 

“I know just what you like, my dear,” he smirks, caressing your butt cheek again. He continues to caress, spank, and repeat. Each time with a little more strength, as your yells become louder. 

“Now, be good for a moment and don’t move,” he tells you, moving away and removing his jacket. As you pant, breathless, he calmly walks over to a chair and neatly drapes his jacket over it. He unbuttons and removes his vest, then places it on the chair as well. Your loins aching with desire, the wait feels like ages. 

“Hannibal...” you whine, trying to contain your impatience. He does not respond, just continues to remove his clothes and place them neatly folded on the chair. “Baby, hurry up.”

“What did I say about patience?” he taunts, removing the last of his clothes and setting them down. You let out a frustrated whine and he returns to his place behind you. Just as you anticipate that he is going to touch you, he speaks up again, “We can’t forget protection, you know.” At this point, it is obvious that he is just being cruel. 

“Who cares?!” you protest. “You know I have an IUD. Now you’re just being an asshole!” He swiftly lands a strong slap on your ass, the strongest slap so far. You cry out. 

“I won’t have a mess,” he states firmly, “and I told you to be good.” You whimper softly but you do love how it feels when he asserts dominance over you. Being an expert in manipulation and mind games, he knows exactly what he is doing; just another way to dominate you. 

He retrieves a condom from the bedroom and returns. As he puts it on, you can’t help but feel as though you are being punished with the amount of time he is taking. Hannibal presses against you. He grabs you by the hair and pulls your head back. 

“You’ve been very naughty, you know,” he purrs in your ear. “What’s to be done about that?” 

“Fuck me, Hannibal,” you mewl, turning your head to kiss him. He uses his free hand and his hips to spread your legs wider. 

“Ask nicely,” he scolded, slowly dragging his fingers along the inside of your thighs, his grip on your hair still tight. 

“Please?” you ask, your lips pressed against his cheek. 

“Please what?” he taunted. 

“PLEASE fuck me, Hannibal!” you beg. 

“My pleasure, love,” he says, releasing your hair. He wraps an arm around your waist and presses your whole body against his. He slowly pushes himself inside you. You gasp as his length fills your pussy. His hands move to grasp your breasts as his thrusts gain speed. Your body begins to heat up again as pulses of pleasure shoot through your system. You become aware of the sound in the room: both of your heavy breaths, your moans and whimpers, his grunts and the sound of his skin slapping against yours, the toes of your high heels occasionally knocking into the island.

“Ahh... Hannibal...” you whimper as you reach back to hold onto him, placing your hand on the back of his head. 

“You like that?” he growls and spanks you hard again. You yelp and jerk your arm back to the counter for support. Your sweaty skin is hot and sticky against the surface of the counter. 

“Yeah,” you moan as your muscles tighten around his cock. He grunts and thrusts faster. “Ahh, it feels so good! Shit!”

Hannibal grabs the side of your face and you reflexively open your mouth, wanting to feel him in every orifice. He slides his forefinger into your mouth and you start to suck on it. White hot pleasure swells up in your loins as you near orgasm. With your mouth still wrapped around his finger, you let out a muffled squeal. 

“Mm, come for me, darling,” he says softly and bites down hard on the crook of your neck. You feel his teeth break the skin, sharp pain shooting through your neck and shoulder; performed, however, with impeccable timing. The combination of intense pleasure and the electric shock of the pain is the perfect storm and sends an orgasm shooting through your body. You cry out, shaking, as you feel Hannibal sucking and lapping up your blood, his grip on you tightening. Seeing and feeling you come, mixed with the taste of your blood and strength and swiftness of his thrusts, he is also pushed over the edge and with a deep growl and a shudder, comes as well.

In one swift motion, he pulls up one of your legs and flips you over to face him, all the while still inside you. He goes in for a ravenous kiss, smearing blood all across your mouth and chin as your mouth fills with a metallic tinge. Your body pulsates and twitches with pleasure. Hannibal pulls back slowly, a sticky string of blood and saliva between your mouths. Breathing heavily, he looks deep into your eyes, pleased with his work, and pulls out of you. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close to you as you try to catch your breath. After a moment, you lie back on the counter, utterly conquered. 

“So, what did we learn from this experiment?” Hannibal asks with a smirk. 

Breathlessly, you reply, “That I fucking love eggnog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
